


Savoy Truffle [Amv]

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go Deathmatch AMVs [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: AMV, Download Available, Embedded Video, Fujiwara no Sai ships Hikaru with everyone., Gen, Video, Video Format: WMV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Such a wonderful age Sai thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savoy Truffle [Amv]

**Author's Note:**

> I was participating in a deathmatch tournment where you were given a theme and one week to produce a Hikaru no Go fanwork. The fifth week was the last of the general competition rounds - winning this round got me into a tie-break for the finals qualifications! \o/

Download: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?wxcutqua4uaw45h

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Behind the Scenes [fic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/523861) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem)




End file.
